The Ghosts of Olympus
by TransWildTiger
Summary: A great shift in power has occurred. A second war among the Titans and Gods has erupted, but in the end, this time, the Titans weren't the ones to lose. In the wake of their victory, the Titan's devised a plan. In the Gods weakened state, the Titans bound them over to the souls of Mortals. But, even two millenniums later, could this plan have backfired?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

The cold air didn't stop her for one moment as she sped barefoot down the marble road way laced with snow. Her feet could wait. For now, she had an object of the utmost importance to deliver.

_Stop to rest. Now! _A voice echoed in her head as she hurried across the frozen hospital grounds. _Your body will give out at this rate, Carmillia. _

"Rest?" She replied between laboured breaths. "Can't do that sir. I have to get him to them safely."

_Find somewhere to hide then before you _kill _yourself. _The youthful yet raspy voice spat. _The last thing we need is another one of us to be reborn into the cycle and get caught up in more funny business with those monstrous FOLLOWERS._

She released a strained chuckle, her feet beginning to ache as she pushed forward. She would be fine if she went fast enough. But they both knew her burst of energy would falter at anytime, and she would have to stop to rest.

"The hover is at the edge of the city." She huffed, holding the bundle close to her chest, "I have to get there before they-"

A shot rang out behind her and she darted to the side.

_Shit. _The voice hissed out. _They found you! Find a place to hide, Carmillia! NOW!_

She had a mile left to run. This wouldn't work. She bit her lip and released another burst of stored energy to the displeasure of her ghost. She couldn't hide now.

"A MARKED ONE." One of the men behind her bellowed out as another shot rang out. "GET HER NOW! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

Carmillia darted once more to the other side, grunting as her legs began to burn.

_Carmillia I said find a place to hide! _The voice in her mind grew blurred to her ears, fuzzy. _Your body will give out at this rate! LISTEN TO ME!_

"I am listening to you!" She panted, pushing through her exhaustion and the pain growing in her limbs. The men behind her were gaining as she started to falter in step. "Hermes I have to do this! I can't hide!" She grimaced as her lungs struggled to provide enough air for the rest of her body. "I can't let them get him! We can't afford to lose any more-"

A sharp pain hit her thigh. With a high cry in both she and her ghost, Carmillia's speed faltered, and she soon collapsed to the ground. Blood ran down her leg, red meeting white as the liquids filtered into the snow. Her body shook as the blistering pain met with her exhaustion. Surely, for a non-cursed child this would have been enough to kill. Or at least produce a black out.

"SEIZE HER. THE MARKED ONE OF HERMES HAS FALLEN."

She panted, holding close to the newborn child and pulling herself forward. She couldn't run in this state. She couldn't get up.

_Get up Carmillia! _An invisible force tried to pull her up, the weak hands of her ghost trembling. _Come on! Get up! Please!_

She shivered and moaned in protest. She then made the mistake of looking back. Her heart lurched. Three men, bulky large men, came forward through the light frost on the floor. A the front, was a tall woman. Taller than the men. Hair on fire, skin almost as dark as night in a sense.

"A Marked one." The woman smiled. "Brutus made a lucky shot. Two for the price of a damaged leg."

"Pamella." Carmillia strained. "Augustus warned me about you."

"Oh? Did he?" She purred as she came down towards her, taking up a chunk of the younger one's hair. "It's nice to know ol' Gussie still care about his baby Pam." She chuckled loudly, bringing Carmillia up by the roots of her thick brown hair.

"He doesn't care about you." She snarled with whatever last bouts of energy she had, eyes clenched tightly shut at the pain in her scalp. "You betrayed us, Pamella. He doesn't care about Traitors like you."

Pamella only laughed louder. "He betrayed me, host of Hermes." She wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye. "How humorous that the poor baby still likes to mangle the story up to gain sympathy." She then, with a low grunt, threw the young host across the field of snow.

Carmillia hit the ground with a low thud, landing painfully onto her back. The child remained clutched tightly to her chest, his cries soon filling the air as her breathing slowed.

In fluid strides, Pamella stalked closer to the two, a crooked grin covering her face.

"I over did it, didn't I?" She sighed softly, looked down at the host's broken figure. "Sucks too. I would have _enjoyed _Torturing you and your ghost for a century or two. But, I guess I'll just have to settle with taking him."

She reached out, picking up the crying bundling in her arms. Carmillia's body was too tired to fight her off.

"Give him.. Back.." She strained out, hand rising painfully as though to take him back.

Pamella chuckled. "I think I'll keep him." She spoke, turning away from the cursed child. She glanced up at one of the large men before her. "Brutus. Make sure the hospital in Mercury is laced with followers. The next host of hermes will be born soon." She then turned back to the newborn, playing with the cloth as it wailed. "Now, Now. 'Ol Pam won't hurt you. Yet. But for now... Let's see who your ghost is..."

Carmillia released a low moan, shaking her head slowly. "No... Stop...!"

Pamella turned back to give the dying girl a swift kick to her stomach. "Shut up, you little disease. Go in peace and be reborn into the hands of the Titans."

Carmillia cried out once, before losing her breath all together. She was alive. But barely. Pamella chuckled.

"Now." She looked back down at the child, beginning to unwrap the cloth away from his body. "Let's see who you really-" Her voice faltered when the child's cloth fell from his body. He shrieked as the cold air stabbed at his fragile skin, body shaking with his ghastly cries. Pamella was in shock for a moment, before chuckling. "My, oh, my." She purred. The leader of the Titans would enjoy having this one. "Cato, inform Constance that we have found one of the three."

"No... You... You cant!"

Another kick.

"This child will be brought up to aid the men who worship the Titans." She smiled wide. "Stayed in the belly of a titan for the longest. And now he will return back to serve under them." Pamella held the child close. "The next time you try to steal a child of such worth, consider keeping your feet light."

And with that, Pamella turned and trudged off. The shadows of the snowy night bended towards her as her men followed in step behind.

Carmillia coughed weakly, reaching out for Pamella and the child held so important to her own group.

And with that the world went black and the only thing she could hear was her ghosts faint breaths and the distant calls of her friends echoing her name.


	2. Chapter I: The Thief of Jupiter's sky

"The entire city of Jupitah. Shut down!"

"An overcharge. He overwhelmed the system."

"Nearly got his ass killed in the process, hunh? Ya sure he's the one, Meryll?"

"He has the mark, Shade! And who else could overthrow the electrical system of Jupiter in such a short amount of time?"

"A crazy man, that's who."

"Shade!"

"Alright, alright, Wise guy, keep your head on."

The figures turned their attention to an object away from his sight.

The smaller figure looked back at him, her face blurred in the shadows created by the sterile light.

"Turn the lights down, Shade, before he gets a headache." Her voice was bird like. Like a high song of something out of the trashed nature books he saw in the garbage bins outside of that newly built school near his hide out.

"I'm going, I'm going."

But the lights didn't need to be turned down.

His vision was already going black on him.

"He's faltering again... Shade-!"

His senses dimmed and tuned the bird girl out, body welcoming him back into the dark abyss that clouded his own overwhelmed mind.

Soon the memories of his escapade resurfaced and his body tensed.

A large building in the center of a force field energized city. And the ghost of his mind screaming at him.

III

_THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE TO GET TO THEM. TURN THE GRID OFF. GET TO THE JUNCTION. SHE'LL BE WAITING._

Celeste knew this was stupid and that he was stupid for following in lead of this damned apparition of an unreal man. But he followed anyways, because despite how unreal this man's requests were, his threats of endless torture were.

With a low groan, he lifted himself up, feet scrambling against the smooth surface 0f steel and glass. The Capitol building was slick and waxed down, his sneakers sliding as they struggled to get a good grip on the metal.

In a small room at the top of the building, unguarded. That was where the control panel was. Because who in their right mind would want to take off the electricity to the entire city? The electricity that meant life or death to the population below? Of course, Celeste was not in the right of mind.

"This is crazy." He spat out in the dark of the city, the zigzags of light above him at the top of the grid field keeping his path visible. "Can't we do this in some other way?"

_UNLESS YOU HAVE ANOTHER WAY OF GETTING OUT OF THE CITY, I SUGGEST YOU COMPLY WITH ME BOY._ The gruff voice growled into his ears. Celeste shook his head. The things he did to save his sanity from plummeting further.

He scrambled up to the top of the silvery capitol dome, huffing with exhaustion. The task was laborious. To do this and get half way across the city in a matter of five to ten minutes? It was pushing the limits of what he was capable of doing.

The room was wide open. Windows letting air filter in and out of the ventless room. Doors cracked open as well. It was a perfect set up. A little too perfect. He looked back at the apparition hovering over him.

_WELL? _The blue aura around the vision fizzed, buzzing angrily. _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET IN AND OVERLOAD THE ELECTRIC PANEL. NOW._

"They wouldn't leave this stuff out this unprotected Zeus." He tried to reason with the impatient man in his head. "It's a trap."

'_TRAP' MY ASS, GET IN NOW BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THERE._

"This plan will go to hell if there is a trap."

_THEN BLOW THE GRID TO TARTARUS BEFORE IT'S SET OFF._

Reasoning with the figment wasn't an option now. He was set on one thing apparently now. Throw the city of Jupiter to shit and run off to this person at the junction connecting them to the city of Juno. Which would be a good plan, had it been more thought through. The holes in it were what would kill him, surely, or get him sent to the Institutional Prison of Pluto.

He shook his head and released a low mutter of a curse, turning his attention back to the window. Surprisingly the panel was tiny. But the gearing and whirring it made would create a stir up once it was blown to bits and pieces.

With a shaky breath, he pulled himself to the ledge of it, taking a peer around the room. Clear. And dark besides the crack in the door at the front of the room, which released in a small filter of light.

This was it.

He slowly pushed himself in, wincing as though he expected an alarm of some sort to go off. But nothing did. And that only caused him to worry even more. With cautious steps towards the panel of buzzing and blinking lights, he lightly rubbed his hands together.

_CREATE A BIG ENOUGH CHARGE. _Zeus spat. _IF IT'S NOT STRONG ENOUGH YOU WON'T DAMAGE IT EFFECTIVELY. AND THEY UPGRADED THIS STUFF A WHILE BACK, SO YOU BETTER PRAY TO ONE OF US GODS THAT YOUR CHARGE IS EFFECTIVE ENOUGH TO BLOW IT ALL AWAY, BOY._

"You didn't tell me that it had been upgraded." He gave his figment a look of disdain.

_OH, I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING KNEW. _He irritably glared down at Celeste as though he were an incompetent child. _STOP COMPLAINING AND JUST DO IT._

He rubbed his hands together a little harder, watching as blue sparks appeared there. But it wouldn't be enough to fry the panel and the system all together. He grunted, narrowing his eyes and slowly separating his hands. With concentrated eyes, he watched as the electric sparks grew larger, and more erratic.

_GOOD. _The regal voice of the ghost growled as he watched the boy.

Celeste grunted, shivering softly as he tried to force the charge out of him. Forcing it was quicker than allowing the destructive object to flow out of himself. Sure, it became more hard to control when it was forced out. But time wasn't on his side.

Sparks flew off of the charge he was creating, his hands slowly coming back together to strengthen the force of destruction. The heat of it was near painful, but it was bearable.

With hiss of exertion, he slowly parted his hands once more, the electric charge expanding to the strength they needed. If it would completely blow the system was up to whatever holy deity's will controled them.

_NOW. DO IT NOW BOY._

He didn't need to be told twice. With an unearthly cry from the pits of his belly, Celeste pushed his hands forward. And with a noise more unearthly than his own the charge met with the panel of lights, and his world exploded before him.

The force of the overdrive sent him flying back and out from once he came, the energy of the blow sending his heart racing in a manner more pleasant than how he expected. But his body went flying.

Out the window and tumbling down the dome of the capitol building. And crashing down onto the hard pavement of the steel made floor. The scent of burning hair caught him off guard, but that didn't matter now. His world, both in his head and the city itself, was covered in total darkness.

When Celeste woke, his body was being shaken. Not by police or by someone _human_. But by the metastasized viewable form of his mind.

The being shook him wildly, causing him to groan with the force of it all.

_WAKE UP. NOW._ He yelled, jaw tensed. _THEY'LL FIND YOU AT THIS RATE. GET THE FUCK UP BOY. _

He sat up, shaking his head. The city was in complete darkness, even with the grid off and the sky outside showing. No stars shone for him. Nor did the moon he so hoped to see.

He shivered, and with the force of his apparition, he managed to get himself up.

_GOOD. _ The ghost snapped. _NOW GET STARTED AND HAUL YOUR ASS UP TO THE JUNCTION._

Celeste glanced over at the general direction of where the junction was, using the light of the electric ghost's aura to see his way. But the glow only casted out a stable yard of visibility.

"How do you expect me to get all the way to the junction?" He hissed out to the phantom. "I'll get caught by then. Better yet, get lost and fall off of the city parameters!"

_YEAH, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, WE WILL BE CAUGHT. _The phantom glared down at him. _I KNOW WHERE IT IS. JUST FOLLOW ME AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH QUIET._

He wouldn't question how the ghost of his mind knew how to get to the junction. The apparition seemed to have a photographic memory of their own, even if he couldn't remember the lay out himself. It was still subconsciously there, and the hallucination of his fed into it. Without hesitation, the ghost snapped to life and started down the roadway. He was quick like lightning, leaving a blue streak in the air of the shadows, like a burn in his eyesight.

But as time went on, the two's distances began to grow. Celeste was hurling himself over bin, over box, over objects he was passing by too quickly to gain names for. He grunted out of frustration as he tried to catch up.

"Slow down, Zeus!"

_HURRY UP, CELESTIAL._

After a few more yards the ghost hissed with frustration. He slowed down. But that didn't exactly matter now. They were quickly nearing the space of the junction. But as they neared it, the sound of guards of the city were heard.

"The junction. Boy mentioned the junction on the tape."

Both boy and phantom stopped, hiding behind the wall of a port city shop. The lights of the guard's flashlight wavered about the area of the train port. Zeus muttered another feint curse in a language he did not understand.

_Anathematíste tous ouranoús_, He snarled under his breath, his voice going soft on him. He glared back at the boy. To Celeste's surprise the ghost kept his voice quiet. _We need to find another way. Fast. Before they-_

"There he is!"

Celeste turned his head to see the faces of six men, each charging at him in the shadows of the dark world. He looked back at the apparition and darted to the side. Towards the guard filled junction.

If the plan did not count as a stroke of pure stupidity, this was the one that cut the cake. He would get caught.

_GET TO THE PORT OF THE JUNCTION_.

For the first time, it was the great phantom of his mind was struggling to catch up with his scrambling pace. His lungs heaved, as if they were on fire, and he rushed to the main port of the junctional area. But no one was there.

"You said she would be waiting here for us!"

The ghost looked about the edge frantically, hissing out more curses.

_SHE WILL BE HERE._

Celeste looked back. They were nearing in their organized V shaped line, guns out. Tranquilizers. They weren't allowed to kill criminals.

"_Because what punishment would that be?_" Is what they would say.

He was panicking now. They didn't have time.

The wheeze of the first gunshot rang out, and he looked over at Zeus. He was determined on meeting up with this person at the port. But the what person would be waiting for something that didn't even exist?

His eyebrows furrowed and the got closer.

"Zeus we have to run!" Celeste exclaimed as he looked at the fizzing ghost.

_WE CAN'T RUN NOW, CELESTIAL. _He snarled angrily, glaring at the boy. But he wasn't the one in control here and now.

Celeste glanced back for the last time before he felt his foot slip off of the edge of the metal peer. And with that the whistle of the wind in his ears and the sound of his ghost screaming at him filled the air as he fell.

III

The first time Celeste saw the sky was when he was falling off the face of his world and making his way down to the wild nightmarish lands below him. Plummeting further. Down. Down. Down. Closer to the place called earth. The place mother's told their children about to make them behave better. The place mother's _warned them _not to go near to, as if they had the choice. But Celeste had no choice today.

It was a bad idea to jump, sure, but he had nearly no decision on what to do. Die a quick death or go into the institution? He'd rather die.

The facility was known for locking up the most harmless for the most insane of reasons, known for dealing out the longest punishments for the smallest crimes. When the state prison of Pluto saw a person go out of line that was it. You were locked up for more than an eternity. And some say that even after death claimed the body of an inmate, the soul would remain trapped there until the jail saw fit to let them loose.

At least with jumping and dying now, his soul would be free instead of spending year upon year inside of the dreadful place of torture and woes.

_YOU STUPID BRAT. LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!_

The fall was unpleasant with his hallucinations voice constantly running. Just another reason to have jumped at the moment. It was, after all, his fault that he was in this situation. The ghastly apparition lit up his sky, his bright blue eyes narrowed as he stared down at the plummeting boy.

_I HAVE WORKED HARD TO GET TO THIS POINT, _He yelled down to Celeste, voice making the world around him tremble, his ear buds aching at the invisible bellow. If he had not been falling he would have been cowering down against whatever wall he could find. _AND NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE. YOU'VE DESTROYED MY CHANCES. I'LL HAVE TO START FROM SQUARE ONE NOW!_

His form fuzzed as Celeste's heart rate increased. The combination of the drop and the hallucinations bantering made his mind go funny, adrenaline and panic coursing through his thickened veins.

_YOU'LL DIE, _ The outcry was like thunder to the ears of the 13 year old delinquent, his head pounding at the mixture of damaging factors. _AND ME? I'LL BE BORN INTO ANOTHER DAMNED CHILD, BUT WEAKER BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING DECISIONS._

"My decisions?" He thought, face contorting in anger and pain. "You got us into this! You were the one who convinced me to do all of that in the first place!"

The face snarled, baring pearly white yet fang like teeth. He was losing his regal look. His powerful demeanor grew into that of a nightmarish being. He hated when he got like this. Out of control. His golden hair that slowly grew bright into a painful shining light to his sensitive eyes.

_THE PLAN WAS FOOL PROOF, BUT YOU FUCKED IT ALL UP, BOY._ He shouted to the point where his illusion shivered. _YOU FUCKED IT UP. AND NOW I MUST WAIT ANOTHER MILLENIUM TO SEEK REVENGE. _

"Revenge over what?"

_WHAT DOES IT MATTER NOW? YOU'LL BE DEAD IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. AND I'LL BE SECLUDING MYSELF IN WAITING UNTIL I GET THE CHANCE TO UNITE WITH THEM._

"Who is 'them'!?"

He shook his head. Why was he arguing with his disease? It was pointless. He knew as much as the haunted figure did.

_I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN IN THE BELLY OF TARTARUS. BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE WE'RE BOTH GOING NOW, BOY._

He shook his head once more, as though to silence his restless manifestation of his mind. Couldn't he have some peace before he died? Or would his life have been spent getting yelled at by some figment of an old guy in his mind?

The sound of metallic snapping and whirring was heard before he could answer his own question.

III


	3. Chapter II: Juno's General of Defense

MADELINE CLOUDS

The night before her escape was more than what she could have asked for. Surrounded by the civilians of higher up Juno, the sweet swaying notes of Violins and Pianos, and the thick scent of assorted foods; Madeline Clouds was served as a Queen rather than the rising General of Defense.

The sultry scent of exotic orderves of each city, with the provided exception of Jupiter and Mars, and the callused hands of Juno's finest of civilians yearning to share a final dance with her. Had she not decided to lead the life of serving her people and protecting the 12 great cities, she would not have minded living her life like this. Living her time out as her Mother had intended it to be spent.

Her mother wanted her to stay in Juno. Accept the throne for her own, for she was all that the Queen had birthed before her resignation to Madeline's father only weeks after her birth. All the other Heirs? Busy in Military work. Her first cousin Nemo would have to carry the burden of a kingdom that bore no concern with the world outside. Then again, what kind of burden was that?

She wanted to be more than just a simple Queen seated on top of a gold throne. She wanted to protect her people, and not only lead them. For the military amongst the entire population of the cities was only growing smaller. Not many would dare to venture below the reaches of the canopied forest. But she would.

"Brave, young Madeline." Her mother- hands gently adjusting the golden band around her pointed collar bones, soothingly caressing her cheek once her appearance had been perfected into that of regal figure- sighed. Her hair, the flowing locks the color of night, was tied back into a rather... confusing braid. A golden ribbon elegantly laced it's way through the tied strands, and Madeline wondered as to how her mother could achieve such a beauty as this. But her mother never shared secrets as such as those.

She smiled wide down at the face of her child, Stroking back any loose strands of hair she saw. "You look just like me when I was young." She spoke in a tone so sweet and gentle. "Beautiful... Graceful..." She paused and pride gently slipped into her look. "And powerful. You would have made a wonderful Queen."

"Mother, you know I wouldn't have." She held her head high as she spoke. Her Mother wanted her to live this life out in royalty. But that just wouldn't have worked. Madeline was built for defending her home, not sitting atop a throne and handing out orders.

Her mother gave her a doubtful look. "Madeline, you know you would have." She smirked ever so softly. "Don't be Modest now. You could have ruled this city with an iron fist. A firm hand."

"I could have, but that isn't the life I want." She straightened out the body hugging dress that her mother had even chose for her. A reflective satin that bore the catching pigment of deep viridescent.

Her mother frowns ever so lights at her words, but says nothing in response. Instead she steps back and sighs with what Madeline hopes would be satisfaction, or something of the close sort.

"You look stunning." Her frown shifted into a look of admiration. "Now, Let's get you to your father. The grand ball should be starting soon, or so I hear." The hint of contempt in her voice startles Madeline for a moment, as it always does. Her mother never seemed to show much affection for the King, which seemed odd in a sense. The way her father always put it? The two were madly in love, and showed no hint of disdain for each other.

But, in any case, she nods and follows by her mother's side as they make their way 0ut the room and through the marble column filled hallways. As they went down, the slow playing of instruments and gentle unrest were heard. She grips her Mother's sleeve nervously, and glances up at her with some unease. Her Mother, in response, lightly rests her hand onto her daughter's.

"Do not worry, dear." She looked straight ahead. "You will be fine."

She took in a slow deep breath as the doorways opened up, and the sounds of life grew louder to her ears. She kept her back straight, her head up high.

Her father stood at the balcony as they entered, his hand out stretched for his daughter to take. His olive cheeks turned a light shade of red as he saw his only child step forward, a wide grin forming. She took his hand, noticing with the same unease that he would not acknowledge her mother. Then again, why would he? He couldn't see her. He never could.

"My little Madeline." He spoke in a raspy voice, scratched with age. He soon brought her into a tight hug. "You look just like your mother... Oh... If she could see you now."

She smiled sadly. "She'd be proud?" She glanced back to see her mother, her prideful look hiding the disdain that filled her eyes as she saw both father and daughter in a gentle embrace.

"More than that." He chuckled softly, separating to take in another look at her. He shook his head and sighed softly. "Madeline... You look exactly like her. It's almost scary."

She had seen pictures of her mother in her youth, and she knew, in a sense, that he wasn't exaggerating. Same long Ebony black hair. Same light olive skin. Just about same everything. The staff, even now, would occasionally slipped out her mother's name instead of her own when referring to the once previous Heir to the throne. It was annoying at times, sure, but she knew they couldn't help it.

Her father's eyes soon drifted back to the restless crowd. "Let's introduce you, now. Tonight it your night my young one. The goodbyes we will save for tomorrow."

* * *

The morning after the party and hours before she had to leave her father's side were more than troublesome compared to her night of lights and festivity.

The staff ran around tirelessly, as though to ensure the arrival of the Marshall would ran smoothly. Of course, the building had always remained neat and tidy, not a spot of dust to be seen on the best days. And today, of course, had to be one of those days. The King took his company to his daughter, assisting her with packing and the like. Her mother, idly stood to the side, helping her with adjusting the uniform. Crisp and Clean cut white, like the marble along the halls. And Madeline? She kept to staring into the vanity mirror with her head pounding to a deft measure. Neat, clean thumps in her head, that felt less than clean as the pain collided with her panicked shakes.

She hates getting like this. Her mother glances up from her motions and grants her the normal smile.

"Don't be scared now, Madeline." She speaks in a gentle tone.

"It's my first time out of Juno." She sighs to her mother, her grey eyes partially covered by her eyelids. She's tired from the partying, surely, and her fluttering heart makes her suit feel hot and sticky on her body. She hates it. She then pauses and corrects herself. "It's my first time spending so long out of Juno."

Her mother gives her a look of satisfaction seeing that she had corrected herself. And even she didn't have to remind her to do so. "There is a first time for everything, my dear."

"16 months.." Madeline doesn't know if she can do it. For the first time in weeks since her promotion notice, she's having second thoughts. "What if he's injured in my time out? I don't know now if I could leave him, Mother, I-"

Her mother places a finger onto her lips. "Hush now." She speaks firmly, yet maintaining her smooth tone. "You will be fine, Madeline, do not worry." She soon places a kiss on her lips and glances back as Madeline's father comes through. Her earthy hazel eyes narrow for a moment and she steps back from Madeline. "I'll be in the hallway." And with that, she takes her leave.

He doesn't take notice to her leave, instead focusing on his daughter in front of him. He shakes his head and offers the same sad smile from the night before. "This is it." He drops the luggage bag besides her feet, bringing her into another pained embrace. "Oh, I thought I would be prepared for this day.." He heaves ever so softly as Madeline hugs him back.

She lightly buries her face into his soft purple suit, closing her eyes as she inhales. He smells of fresh cookies and the familiarity of comfort and home. It pains her to leave him. But she knows that she can't back out.

"I'll be back soon enough, Father." She murmurs softly, looking up at him from her place. But he only shakes his head.

"No, not soon enough." He cups her cheek into the palm of his hand. "You must call me each and every night."

"I'll try, father." She chuckles softly as they separate. "If not, when I can."

He nods and offers her his light hearted chuckle. "When you can. I can live with that, I suppose."

Theres a knock at the doorway and it takes the two's attention from their conversation at hand. One of the young maids stood there.

"Julie." The King regards warmly as she bows in his presence.

"Forgive my intrusion, your Majesty." She speaks calmly before glancing sadly at Madeline. "They are here."

She gives the other a gentle look, nodding softly as her father's breath escapes from him. It takes him a moment to regain it, and he offers his daughter a more pained expression.

"Alright."

Julie comes over to take her luggage, forcing herself not to make eye contact with the parting member as she left.

He turns to Madeline. "My child." He murmurs as he takes her by her shoulders. "Promise me you will be careful. Keep safe for me. For your mother."

She nods, pressing her lips together. Of course, she doesn't know if she can keep that promise. Work in the lines of defense were tough as is, dangerous more so. She placed a kiss on his cheek as she looks at the doorway. But she had been training to get up to this point. Surely, she could handle this if not anything.

He takes her hand as she straightens herself up, lightly taking her over to the arched doorway and out towards the throne room. There, she would meet the Marshall of Army and Defense. And there she would be parting from her father's side.

Her Mother drifted to her side, lightly holding her other hand. She was tense. Madeline glanced over at her.

"Something isn't right, Madeline." She glanced over at her. "Be careful."

Her words, of course, startle her once more. Something not right? She gulped softly and focused on the voices as they appeared at the edges by the throneroom. A group of 3 stands there. Once they get closer, Madeline realizes that the Marshall of Army and Defense isn't among them. Instead a tall woman with dark skin and flame colored hair stands there. Something really isn't right.

Her Father notices the absence of the Marshall and tenses as well. Of course, her gently shuffles Madeline back a few paces. He smiles gently.

"Greetings."

The woman turns her head to the King, motioning for her men to follow in example as she bowed. The men do so. She soon rises back. "Your Majesty." She speaks softly. "It is an honor to meet the great King Clouds of Juno."

"Quite..." He purses his lips. "Where, Might I ask, Is Marshall Cadaver?"

"Forgive him for his absence, Your Majesty. He had to take leave for a personal matter." She then pauses and smiles. "I am the Major General of Defense. Major General Patterson, your Majesty. I will be the one aiding her on her travel to Mars."

"He could have sent my advisors a message of some sort." The King grumbles softly as he eases.

Patterson glances at Madeline and smiles wide. "So, this must be the one stirring up the news in the higher areas of Mars." She speaks in an amused tone. She looks back at the King. "Would it be alright with you, as her father, if we shared a word in private? It would not take us long."

Her father, of course, frowns at the request. "I... Alright... But please, do be quick." He gently squeezes her hand and offers Madeline a look of warning. He didn't trust this woman, surely, especially with his only daughter. But he couldn't argue with her. He narrowed his eyes at Madeline and nodded softly, as though to tell her to be careful.

Madeline nods back.

With that, he and the maids and servants that were filed in the room left, leaving Madeline alone with Major General Patterson.

"So," She starts forwards and towards the empty throne. "General Madeline Clouds, is it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She glances nervously at the woman as she moves in an unnaturally fluid fashion.

"General." She plays with the word a few times on her tongue and then chuckles. "Such a high rank for someone so..." She looked back at Madeline and a look of disdain appears. "_Young_."

Madeline swallows. "I've worked hard for this position, Major General Patterson."

"Worked hard? _Oh, I see_." She offers a sickly sweet smile to the 18 year old girl. "According to your records, you've blown through the ranks quickly." She pauses and frowns. "A little _too_ quickly."  
Madeline's Mother grips at her shoulder and glances down. "Something's wrong with this woman, Madeline. I can sense it."

Patterson flinches, her blazing red eyes staring directly where her mother stood. Madeline's heart skips a beat. She shouldn't be able to see her.

She smiles wide, exposing her filed pointed teeth. "My, My, My." She saunters forward and both Madeline and her mother take a step back. "I thought I asked for this conversation to be kept private."

The next moment goes by too quickly. A knife, silver with lettering in a language she can't read etched deep in it, comes out. Her suit is torn at the bottom. Luckily, the gash isn't deep. But she's bleeding.

Patterson's eyes go wide and she laughs. "I knew it, you little cheat." She held up the blood laced blade, drawing her pointed tongue along the cool metal. "Someone your age just doesn't naturally enter into a rank so high so quickly."

Madeline looks down to see the skin of the gash healing all too quickly. But she knew that wasn't what Patterson was looking at. The image of a peacock etched deep into her own skin, the mark she had bore since birth.

"I-It's just a birthmark." She heaves, body still tense and unmoving due to shock.

"What you have is more than just a birthmark, my dear Madeline." Her voice is a sickly sweet as her grip on the blade grows tighter. "You are one of _them_."

"Of what?"

Her mother grips onto her shoulder and pulls her back. "Run, Madeline."

Patterson glares at Madeline's mother. She chuckles harshly. "You are one of the select few my men and I hunt down." She purrs, stepping forward with each shift back Madeline makes. "The scum of this earth."

Madeline narrows her eyes and stands up in an ungraceful manner. "Who are you?"

"Major General Patterson." She gives her a low look of contempt. "But, before we take you in, you may have the privilege of calling me by my first name."

"And what would that be?" Madeline steps back.

She smirkes ever so slightly. "Pamella."

Her mother grips her shoulder harder. "Run! Madeline, Run!"

Of course, it doesn't take her mother's words to send her off.

* * *

When she slams the door to her Father's room she can smell the putrid scent of burning wood and velvet already. Her father is there, glancing painfully at her, eyes wide in shock.

"Madeline? My love, what has happened to you?" He asks, running over to her and staring down at her torn suit.

"The Major General... She... She's..."

Both look back as an earth shaking pounding grows against the door. Her father shudders and shakes his head. He looks off for a moment.

"Oh, Gwendolyne, You promised me this day would never come." He mutters under his breath. He looks back at his daughter, more determined than before. "Come with me, my child. We must get you out of here. Now."

Madeline shakes her head. "What? Father, What's going on?"

Of course, he doesn't answer her. Instead, he pulls her over to his wide closet. With a low grunt he feels along the walls, smiling ever so gently when he felt a subtle indent in it. With another noise of effort, he pulls along the indent. The wall slides back to create a small opening down into a lit passageway.

He feels along his sash soon after and clicks one of his golden badges on there. "Mathias. Commence plan Peahen."

Theres a beep in response to his order, and the King glances back. Madeline nervously steps back.

"Father?"

His eyes narrow in sadness. "My child. My dearest Madeline. I'm sorry that I can not explain much to you." He pauses and then shakes his head. "I am afraid that this will be the last time we will see each other, my love. It is too dangerous for you to stay."

She is in pain that is far more worse than the bout she felt in the throne room.

"Father... What... What do you mean?"

He tears up and shakes his head. "You are my Sun, my Moon, and my Stars, Madeline, do not forget this." He speaks sadly. "Even if they do not shine for the city of Juno, you will always be there to shine in their place. I love you, my daughter." He brings her into an agonizingly quick embrace and places a kiss onto the top of her head.

She wants to cry. She wants to scream. She wants to back into the wall and ask him if all of this was a joke. A prank of some sort organized by the Marshall himself. But the sound of her father's door cracking and giving into the pounding told her that this wasn't.

He steps back from her, and rushes back to the room. He soon comes back with a small yet sharp sword.

"Take this. Use it to protect yourself." He says as he hand it to her. His hand squeezed gently around hers. "Protect yourself. And join with them. Do what your mother couldn't in serving her purpose in this."

"What do you mean? Father-"

Another crack in the door.

He shakes his head. "Survive. Live. We will meet sometime in the future if you manage..."

She nods sadly and steps back into the passageway. "I will. I promise I will."

He smiles softly. "I love you, Madeline."

"I love you too, Father."

He glances back and then takes hold of the opening to the tunnel. "Go straight down and towards the light. Mathias will be there to take you to them."

She nods again as the doorway closes. For the first time in her life, She feels alone, even with the company of her mother.

* * *

Sure enough, the man named Mathias, a tall hooded figure with shades covering his eyes, stood outside of the exit. He examined Madeline for a moment, as if he weren't sure if she was the supposed person. But then his eyes trailed down to the mark. He nodded slightly to himself and glanced up at her. He preoccupies himself with the satchel hidden beneath the dark cloak he wore, frowning. He soon pulls out a spare cloak.

"Wear this." He rasps softly. "With your suit torn like that you're like a beacon out to the others under _her _lead."

She frowns, but nods compliantly nonetheless. As she puts the cloak on, she glances back up at him.

"Who is 'her'?"

He looks around uneasily and then softly mutters her name, "Pamella." Without haste, he takes her hand and pulls her forward. "Keep your weapon close, Ms. Clouds. Luckily, given the palace's position so close to the edge of the city, We won't be going far to meet our destination." He pauses. "But that does not mean that we may not meet trouble."

She nods once more, keep silent as her mother paces forward with her. The pace they go at is quick, unresting, but that doesn't affect her. But her body is still worn from the shock of the recent events. She still hadn't taken in most of it. To her, this all felt like a bad dream.

Her Mother offers her a gentle look. "Madeline." She starts. But Madeline doesn't want to listen. She looks away from her mother as she goes forth with Mathias. Her Mother's eyes narrow and she sighs. "Madeline, sweet heart, this is for the best. You will be safe where you go, understand that."

Of course, she doesn't reply. She simple manages to give her mother a forlorn look.

But before her mother could grant her another word of comfort, the low cry of pain coming from Mathias stirred her. He shudders forward and holds his side, looking back as his pace slows.

"Get forward! Now!" He spits out. "She'll be waiting by the Cuckoo branded Arch. Get there now-" He shudders as something imbeds itself into the side of his head, and he crumples forward. Madeline steps back, looking down at him.

"Mathias..?"

In response, the laugh from the throne room sounds into the air. She turns her head to see the same tall dark figure slowly making her way forward.


	4. Chapter III: The Barn Owl (Part I)

MERYLL

Meryll breathed in the cold air of the outer port of Jupiter, the scent of burning wood that mixed well with the metallic odor of steel, and cringed. It brought back bad memories, both the smell and the sight of the opening to the city of grandeur. But it wasn't her choice precisely to go on this mission to retrieve the Host that resided within the city, but she couldn't say no to the offer. She was, of course, one of the few in charge of retrieving them. In a matter of days that changed. Now, she was the only one of the few whom was in any shape to do so.

She sat idly in the cockpit of the _Arachnid_, the small yet decent sized bronze ship intended for the use of plucking up hosts or captives, keeping her eyes set on the bottom side of the edge. She was told to stay directly by the edge of the city, watch out for the host and take him up from there, but how exactly was she supposed to do that? The edges were alit with sparks of electricity. She had no idea what Augustus was thinking. Of course, now, she had to stay just underneath the edges of the city. If anything she could easily pluck him out of the air if he jumped from the vulnerable port railings. Which was probably what he would do. It was the only exit to the outside world that the city had. But it was also heavily guarded with electronic men in pearly chitons.

And, believe her, getting caught by them was never good.

But hosts were often sneaky and easy to evade capture. Most of the time.

"We can't go looking for him." She glanced over at the woman leaning against the doorway to the back of the ship. Her eyebrows furrowed and she added, "Can't we?"

The woman, her brown hair cut short and pale skin glowing against the metal inside of the _Arachnid_, shook her head. "No, my child. You've been given strict orders to stay inside at all times." She spoke sternly as Meryll stood up. "He will come soon. Be patient."

Her words did nothing to ease the other. She shook her head. "I can't just sit here and wait. Athena, I know how it's like up there." Meryll sighed. "There's a high chance He'll get caught. If they find out who he is you know what will happen."

Athena expression was neutral. firm but gentle. "I agree with you there, child, but what about you? You will be caught as well if you enter the city again. You are too valuable to us."

"And he is not?" Meryll countered. "He will become one of our strongest allies. Stronger than the ones we have now. And more valuable than even I am."

Meryll glanced back at the light emitted from the city's dome.

"As your host, all I contain is wisdom." She sighed. "Him? If he is who we suspect he is, then we might have a chance here."  
"True." Her ghost breathed. "But throwing yourself away for a host that may not be the one we're looking for? It is not wise."

Meryll set the ship to auto pilot. If, in any case, that the boy would happen to fall off? The Arachnid would immediately target and take him up and into the ship. The same thing would occur if she would be the one falling.

She set her glasses to the side and gently rubbed her eyes. Hunts at night were easy for her, given that she could normally see farther from her flights above. The night offered ample darkness for her to fly up and view the world from her perch.

Athena narrowed her eyes. "Meryll, are you not listening to me?"

"I am, Lady Athena." She spoke as she removed her jacket. "But I can't just sit here."

Athena frowned as Meryll passed her, following her to the back opening of the ship. This was a fools game, Meryll knew this and her ghost surely knew this too. The phantom of a woman shifted in image as the opening to the outside grew wider.

"We'll take a quick survey." Meryll spoke softly, glancing back. "Just a quick one, I promise."

She was still frowning, Meryll knew that as much. The owl figure of Athena, Large, snowy white, and terrifying all the same, flapped her wings and started out of the ship. She nodded, taking a step back. With hands held back, she took a running start out of the ship and plummeting down towards the flora bellow. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air. Before she knew it she was aloft.

The air of Jupiter wasn't any better than how it was on the outside. It was dense, and gross compared to the pure air she was used to breathing. She lagged immensely behind her ghost, whose broad wings flapped more gracefully forward in midair than her's did. Her speckled brown feathered dragged in air, wings faltering occasionally as the smell brought her back to a darker time.

"That is all in the past, child." Athena spoke through into her mind. "Do not focus on that. Focus on moving your wings forward."

With a grunt, she tried to focus on her words. It was hard, surely, but she managed soon.

Both glided their way through the boggy smokes of Jupiter, both keeping their view on the ground. It would be a quick swoop. A quick survey, she hoped.

"What if we don't find him?"

Athena mentally sighed. "If it were to come to that?" She paused in thought. "We go back. But I doubt that will happen."

Meryll furrowed her eyebrows. Well, _if _she had eyebrows in this form, they would be furrowed. "Are you sure?" She muttered. "This place is heavily guarded."

"If he is who we're looking for, then he'll have the common sense to evade danger if necessary."

"The last one didn't have that common sense."

Athena breathed a curt chuckle. "I agree. But don't dwell on that."

Both went forward in short bursts of energy, Meryll trailing just behind her ghost by now. Athena was better at flight than she was, surely, more trained. More graceful. A thing of beauty. She had always admired her ghost for that reason. She was graceful. And wise. A better mentor than any ghost, she would say to herself occasionally when the eyes of the others weren't on her. She was, in a sense, like the mother she had never known.

"I can sense something strong bellow." Athena spoke. "Something powerful. Something very powerful."

Meryll's wings tensed for a split second. She could sense it too. Running through the streets of Jupiter like a mad man, she could _see_ his smudged outline. She wanted to dive down then, as though to retrieve him, but Athena hissed out warning.

"Don't." She started, "Not now."

"Why not?" Meryll was confused. He was right there! Easy to catch, like vulnerable prey. Athena stayed silent for a moment, keeping high and circling above where he was. Meryll followed in turn. "Athena, why can't we get him?"

"You already know that we won't be able to slip him out of the city without getting caught." Athena sighed. "You're more than visible now. If you were trying to get out with a screaming host? Both you and the host will be dead."

The exit to the city was large, but not large enough to quietly let both her and the host escape quickly. She hadn't thought that through.

"For now we can only survey and wait."

Meryll watched him as closely as she could. He was putting off a noticeable blue light, one that was unreadable to the eyes of humans. He did have a ghost tagging along with him. Which one? That was beyond her. She noticed something else about him. He wasn't moving towards the exit of Jupiter. He was moving to to the center.

"The Capital of Charge." She muttered. "What business would he have there?"

Athena stared down with glazed eyes as the boy began to scale the building with unearthly precision. She looked as though she were seeing a scene that she had once viewed before being replayed before her. Painful remembrance?

"Athena?"

"We need to get out. Now." Athena made a sharp turn.

"Why? Athena, what's going on?" Meryll tried to keep up with her, head turning to see the smudge of the boy disappeared into the top of the building.

"I'll explain everything later." Athena remarked. "Just get to the exit before-"

Her words were cut short by an explosion, the sound deafening, and bright sparks of light showering down on the both of them.

When Meryll came to she was laying back on the back floor of the Arachnid, her back and arms on fire. Or, that's how it felt. She was sprawled on the floor, feathers larger than her hands spread around her body. Along most of them? Charr and embers.

"You're awake." Athena's grey eyes were gentle as they set onto Meryll.

"What happened?"

"Rogue spark. Sent you out of the city and unconscious."

Great. That was the last thing she needed. She struggled to get herself up, shivering softly at the pain in her back and arms. "How long?"

"A few minutes." She sighed. "Ten minutes at best, surprisingly."

"The host?" She started to stand, gripping at the wall for support. The pain was unbearable, sure, but she'd just have to wait a while at most until she could have it looked at but a medic above.

Athena paused, face contorting softly in both focus and lingering pain from Meryll's own wounds. "Near. He's extremely-"

**THUD**

Something heavy slammed itself into Meryll's side and she collapsed. Both her and Athena released a low groan. Athena hissed out a gentle sigh, looking over at her. "Close."

Meryll glanced behind her, and there he was. Like vulnerable prey. He looked fragile, body sharp in figure, like a dull blade. His chest trembled with breath, eyes closed. The impact must have sent him into a black out. Platinum blonde locks hung daintily over his forehead. He looked breakable. At first, Meryll questioned if he was a host. Because what host was this tiny? She frowned uneasily. Had it not been for the strong aura he radiated, the light his breath gave off, she would have considered throwing him off of the ship.

She got up, frowning. "He _can't _be the one." She muttered despite the evidence. She limped past Athena, closing the exit to the Arachnid off before anything else could fly through. She then went back to the cockpit, pulling out her satchel from the side of the seat. "But... If he does have one..." She reached in, pulling out a sharp bronze blade, hurrying back to the two. "..There's only one way to find out _who _he has."

She got back onto the floor, despite the sting on her skin. With a grip onto the collar of his thin shirt, she slit a tear into it.

"Now..." She started as she began to tear the flimsy fabric in two. "Let's see who you-" Her voice faltered on her, arms going numb. She stared at his body, with wide eyes of disbelief. "Oh gods. Oh no..." She shook her head. "This is impossible. You're supposed to be _dead_."


End file.
